Faiblesse
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à gagner. Aujourd'hui, Aomine Daiki avait failli perdre contre Kise Ryôta. S'affaiblissait-il ? Non ! Alors qu'Aomine commence à rentrer dans une certaine dépression, Momoi décide de le secouer un peu ! Hors de question qu'elle le laisse dans cet état !


Couple(s) : Aomine x Momoi

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T^T

Résumé : Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à gagner. Aujourd'hui, Aomine Daiki avait failli perdre contre Kise Ryôta. S'affaiblissait-il ? Non ! Alors qu'Aomine commence à rentrer dans une certaine dépression, Momoi décide de le secouer un peu ! Hors de question qu'elle le laisse dans cet état !

Autre : Je ne suis pas une grande adepte de l'AoMo, mais je voulais tout de même tenter le coup. J'aime beaucoup le AoKise, tout comme le AoKaga, mais Momoi mérite d'être en couple, elle aussi ! =D Sur ce…

* * *

_-Bonne lecture-_

* * *

Un dribble sur la droite, un pas chassé sur la gauche, et le voilà qui débordait son adversaire. Il courra jusqu'au panier, mais la balle lui échappa des mains, et fut vite voler par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Jurant, il se jeta à la poursuite du voleur, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer la balle. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux sous l'autre panier. Le jeune homme blond s'apprêtait à marquer, et à gagner, mais son adversaire ne se laissa pas faire, et vola la balle qu'on lui avait volée plus tôt. Il s'avança jusqu'à la ligne centrale et tira de là. Le ballon rentra, et avant même que le blond ne réalise qu'il avait perdu, son adversaire s'étala parterre.

« Naan ! J'avais presque gagné !

-Ouai, presque. Ca fait quoi ? Douze à Zéro c'est ça ?

-Aww…. Ouii… »

Kise s'étendit à côté d'Aomine. Il avait encore perdu ! Mais quand gagnerait-il contre Aominecchi ?! Il était battu, mais heureux. Heureux car il voyait qu'il mettait de plus en plus Aomine en difficulté. Et il en était fier. Il se redressa, et fut imité par Aomine.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils jouaient sans relâche. Aomine avait eu envie de jouer au basket, comme ça. Il avait appelé Kise, car il savait que celui-ci serait immédiatement d'accord pour jouer contre lui. Les onze premiers points avaient été immédiats. Autant le douzième avait été plus laborieux. Depuis dix minutes, aucun des deux joueurs ne parlaient. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Kise regarda sa montre, et s'exclama :

« Oh non ! J'avais oublié que je devais être à une séance photo à seize heures ! J'suis en retard ! »

Le blond arrangea ses vêtements à la va-vite, et rassembla ses affaires. Il mit sa serviette sur ses épaules, et prit le ballon sous le bras. Il lança à Aomine :

« J'y vais ! Ne tarde pas trop à rentrer, ils ont prévu de la pluie à la météo !

-Ouai, ouai… »

Kise disparut dans la foule ambiante. A cette heure-ci, les rues étaient pas mal bondées. Malgré le fait que l'été soit là, quelques averses tombaient de temps en temps. Aomine se releva complètement, et saisit son sac. Il changea de t-shirt, et mit sa veste. Le bleu sorti du terrain, et se dirigea vers sa maison, bien décidé à prendre une douche. Il soupira. Blasé, comme toujours, mais quelque chose d'autre s'entendait dans ses soupirs. Il arriva vite chez lui, et fila sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, il vit une tignasse rose dans son canapé blanc crème.

« Satsuki ! Ne rentre pas chez moi comme ça !

-Roooh ! Allez Dai-chan ! Tu m'accompagne faire du shopping ? »

Daiki soupira. Non, il n'avait pas la tête à aller faire du shopping. Il ne voulait même pas jouer au basket. Momoi vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva du canapé, et se mit à la hauteur de l'ace.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Nan, laisse tomber. Bon, rentres chez toi maintenant, sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler par ton père parce que je te kidnappe.

-Beuh… T'es pas drôle, Dai-chan ! »

Elle parti en claquant la porte. Ah, les filles… Elles sont trop compliquées pour notre bleu. Il s'affala dans son canapé, et se mit à réfléchir. Oui. Réfléchir. Il pensa à sa victoire contre Kise, un peu plus tôt. Il avait failli perdre. Il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait perdre, mais uniquement s'il y avait son équipe pour le ralentir. Seul, il pouvait vaincre n'importe qui. S'affaiblissait-il ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas s'affaiblir. Non… Mais il avait failli perdre… Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre lui-même. Il était pathétique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Aomine sombra petit à petit dans le sommeil. Il était fatigué, après tout.

* * *

En se réveillant, Aomine vit qu'il avait un drap sur lui. Satsuki était surement passée pour le lui mettre. Sur la table basse régnait un petit bout de papier. Le bleu reconnut l'écriture arrondie et enfantine de son amie d'enfance.

Je passerais te voir dans l'après-midi ! On ira faire un peu de shopping -^o^-

Satsuki !

Oui, c'était elle tout craché. L'ace rigola doucement. Il ne voulait pas aller faire de shopping, mais il savait que son amie ne serait pas d'accord avec ça. Elle ferait la tête et il serait obligé de lui dire oui. Ah, les filles… Il s'étira, tel un félin endormis. Il se traina jusqu'au frigo, et prit un yaourt. Daiki jeta un œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Quinze heures et quelques. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'habille, si Momoi passait… Ouai, il faudrait. Marchant jusqu'à sa chambre, le bleu prit les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main : un jean déchiré au genou droit, un débardeur noir, et une veste bleu marine. Il changea aussi de caleçon question d'habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre. Aomine se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas y aller… Il n'était pas d'humeur. Et connaissant son amie, elle lui dirait quelque chose du genre…

« Dai-chan ! T'as une tête d'enterrement ! »

Voilà. Exactement. Il avait très mal dormi à cause de son match de la veille, contre Kise, et du coup, il s'était réveillé cinq fois. Une demi-heure à chaque fois. Super la nuit. Momoi s'approcha de lui. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, avant de déclarer :

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Aomine sentit son poignet se compresser et vit que la jeune fille l'avait prit dans sa main. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, et fit s'asseoir son ami. Elle en avait marre de le voir dans cet état-là ! Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle était bien décidée à savoir quoi !

« Racontes-moi tout. »

Aomine soupira. Par où commencer ? Il n'avait même pas envie d'en parler… Mais il savait que la lycéenne obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait, peut importe les moyens. Alors autant tout dire directement. Daiki eut un peu de mal à trouver ses mots.

« Tu sais, hier, je suis parti avec Kise faire un un contre un…

-Oui ? »

Elle se montrait patiente. Aomine aimait beaucoup quand elle était comme ça. Elle voulait savoir, mais elle ne brusquait pas les autres. C'était très agréable. Surtout pour lui qui détestait qu'on l'oppresse. Il continua.

« J'ai gagné les premiers points, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gagner le dernier. J'suis heureux que Kise s'améliore, hein. Mais ça m'a beaucoup déstabilisé. Je deviens peut-être faible, et je n'aime pas ça. »

Satsuki avait tout écouté, ne ratant aucune information. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait son ami, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aider. Il fallait juste qu'il soit présent à TOUS les entrainements. Mais comment pouvait-il s'améliorer sans personne à sa hauteur ? Elle prit une inspiration, et commença :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. La première chose que j'ai à te dire, c'est de te rendre tous les jours aux entrainements au lycée. Ensuite, il faut que tu joues encore et encore contre Kise-kun pour que tu puisses trouver son point faible et le battre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Aomine hocha la tête. Certes, ça lui enlevait une épine du pied, mais il avait encore ce poids dans sa poitrine… Il regarda Momoi droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leur discussion. Ou peut-être que si, ils s'en étaient rendu compte, et qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès. On ne sera jamais.

D'un coup, Satsuki se leva, et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Daiki. Celui ne réagit pas, ne trouvant pas cela inconfortable. Avec une tendresse que Momoi ne lui connaissait pas, le bleu enlaça la fine taille de son amie. Le poids commençait à s'alléger. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Satsuki comme les autres filles. Certes, elle était chiante, barbante, collante, et bruyante –oui, surtout bruyante- mais elle le comprenait mieux que personne… Peut-être qu'avec elle, il pourrait se sentir heureux. Comme Tetsu avec Kagami, mais avec Momoi.

« Dai-chan… »

Sans une parole de plus, Aomine se redressa un peu, atteignant le front de la rose. Il l'embrassa silencieusement, appréciant la peau douce et sucrée de son amie. Satsuki lui rendit la pareille, mais en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Aomine loucha, essayant de voir Momoi clairement, mais il passa plus pour un abruti qu'autre chose. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est hilarant !

-Ca va hein ! »

Le bleu rougissait légèrement, bien que cela ne se voyait pas tellement, à cause de sa peau bronzée. Momoi riait toujours. Pour la faire taire, Aomine l'embrassa, d'un coup. Au moins, elle ne riait plus… Se rendant compte de son geste, Aomine s'écarta un peu, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas l'air contre, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Je suis fière de moi, j'ai fini cette fiction en deux jours ! J'étais très inspirée en même temps x) Je trouve cet OS un peu bizarre… Au début, on pourrait croire à un AoKise, mais au fil de la fiction, on se rend compte que ce n'est pas ça… **

**La fin peut paraître bâclée… mais elle ne l'est pas. Je vous assure ! **

**Bref, ravie d'avoir écrit sur ce couple très mignon, mais je ne pense pas que je referais une fiction centrée sur eux –peut-être feront-ils une apparition dans une autre histoire… à voir-.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ) **

**See ya~ !**


End file.
